mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael Dos Anjos vs. Kyle Bradley
Kyle Bradley was badly battered after the fight and he was also cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Dos Anjos pushed forward and they clinched, they broke after a moment. Bradley pressed forward, Dos Anjos circled out light on his feet nicely. Bradley landed a nice leg kick. Dos Anjos blocked a combination. Four minutes. Bradley landed a nice body shot. Bradley landed an inside leg kick. Dos Anjos missed a high kick. Three thirty-five. Bradley shot in, Dos Anjos laid there but Bradley stood. Bradley landed a body kick with the foot. Three ten. Bradley narrowly missed a high kick. Dos Anjos landed a combination, a nice right hand, ate a nice uppercut. Dos Anjos landed a leg kick and an inside leg kick to the groin, Bradley staggered around for a second and then the fight was paused. Two thirty-five. They continued, Bradley landed a leg kick. Dos Anjos ate another leg kick shooting in for a takedown to full guard. Two minutes. Dos Anjos landed a few big hammerfists. One thirty-five. Dos Anjos landed a good pair of elbows. Dos Anjos landed a good right hand stacking him. Dos Anjos passed to half-guard. Dos Anjos landed a few hammerfists to the head and then they stood and broke. Fifty-five. Bradley landed a body shot. Bradley blocked a hard body kick partially. Thirty. Dos Anjos landed a left hook. Dos Anjos missed an inside leg kick. Bradley landed a leg kick and an inside leg kick. Bradley landed a right hook. Ten. Dos Anjos landed another big inside leg kick and a teep that tagged Bradley's face and a straight left that hurt Bradley but the first round ended. Rich Clementi told Bradley that he was faster, meet him head to head, tighten up, and to... keep his hands down. Dos Anjos's corner in Portuguese.. The second round began and they touched gloves. Bradley landed an inside leg kick early. Bradley landed an inside leg kick to the groin, they touched gloves and continued. Dos Anjos landed a good counter right hook. Bradley landed a body kick. Four fifteen. 'I want ten of those, Kyle!' Four minutes with Dos Anjos looking for a single-leg. Really looking for it. He got him to one knee and completed it to guard. Dos Anjos landed a pair of elbows. Dos Anjos landed a good left hand and passed nicely to side control. Three twenty-five. Dos Anjos locked up a kimura. Three ten. He lost it but Dos Anjos landed an elbow. Dos Anjos to north-south isolating that arm. Two fifty. He had it secured. Two forty. Dos Anjos turned it for an armbar rolling, Bradley got out and stood and backed off and let him up. Two ten. Bradley landed a body kick. Dos Anjos missed a high kick. Bradley missed an uppercut. Dos Anjos missed a jumping teep. Bradley landed a right hand and ate a counter left hook. Dos Anjos shot for the single and got it to guard. One thirty. Dos Anjos passed to half-guard. Dos Anjos landed an elbow and another. Another and another and six or seven right hands. One minute. Three more right hands. Another elbow. Bradley regained guard. Dos Anjos landed a hammerfist. Dos Anjos landed a left hand and a hammerfist. Thirty. Dos Anjos landed two big elbows and nine or ten big hammerfists as Bradley responded with his own from the bottom. Twenty remaining. Dos Anjos postured up with two big hammerfists. Another hammerfist. The second round ended. Deep water, show me what you got, Clementi said, you can sit here and sit on the ground for the third round or you can come out swinging, make this last round a war I need it okay? Once you body kick him, come right back. It's the third round, you can sit here or you can try to fuck him up, man. The third round began and they touched gloves. Dos Anjos landed a right hand and a body shot. They clinched. Bradley landed a knee, Dos Anjos caught it for a single to side control with a pair of short elbows. Four fifteen. Bradley retained half-guard. Dos Anjos landed some rights to the ass. Some left hands in under. Three thirty-five. Dos Anjos landed an elbow to the knee. Bradley regained full guard nicely. Three fifteen. Dos Anjos passed to half-guard and landed an elbow, Bradley threw up an armbar and Dos Anjos avoided. Bradley tried it again, but Dos Anjos pulled out. Two forty-five. Dos Anjos stacked him with big left hands, six or seven. Two thirty and they rolled and Bradley got the reversal and stood over him. Two fifteen. Bradley kicked the leg and let him up. Bradley landed a body kick, ate a counter left hand. Dos Anjos blocked the high kick. Dos Anjos shot in for a single "from across the world", as Rogan noted. One thirty-five. Dos Anjos switched to a double. One twenty. 'Look for a guillotine in there!' Dos Anjos slammed Bradley to guard. Dos Anjos landed an elbow. Dos Anjos landed a pair of elbows. A pair of hammerfists. Twenty. Dos Anjos landed a pair of big hammerfists. Dos Anjos passed to side with ten. He mounted and turned for an armbar wearily and the third round ended. They hugged on the ground. Dos Anjos got the unanimous decision.